Clarification of Appointments
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: Life is bored and wants to go sightseeing. Who else to take with him? AKA Life is Tigger and Adam is good with hyperactive children.


"We have to stop meeting like this."

He stilled, looking up from the journal he was reading to the man that stuck his head around the door to his office, his hands folded over the edge like some version of Kilroy. "We don't meet this way."

He shrugged, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Fair point."

He watched the man wander around the perimetre of the room, randomly reaching out to pick up a book or run his fingers over a table or lean forward to study a picture frame. Slowly, he shut the journal, turning slightly to lay it on the table beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you know that cats don't really have nine lives? They only have one, and then they die."

He steepled his fingers before him as he turned his attention back to the visitor. "Were you aware that Mayflies live hardly more than a day?"

"A sight less than that, I'm afraid..."

"I am certain that your brother has missed you..."

He grimaced. "Let's not. I couldn't see him regardless." He crossed to the chair opposite Adam and sat down. "So, how have you been?"

Unblinking him, he stared at his newest apparent patient. The attempt at smalltalk hung between them for a minute until a smirk spread across the guest's face. "Quite amusing."

"Apparently, someone says that you only live once."

"That one has obviously been sorely lacking in the company of those with my condition." He sighed, lifting a hand to rub at his forehead. "Life, what would you have."

He pouted slightly, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I'm bored!"

He stood, tugging down his vest. "Have you not anyone else to bother for your amusement? I am aware that you apparently need not an income to subsist upon the earth, but _I_ still do." He stepped over to the door and pulled it open, gesturing the Shade out of his office.

"Lewis..."

"No."

"Come on - just once!"

" _That_ is what you said the last fifteen times and the first eighty. And yet, it continues - some version of _deja vu_ , hm?"

He bent over, poking his head around the edge of the door again.

"You are not a puppy - cease imitating one."

He straightened and frowned for a moment. The Immortal only had a second of warning as his grin widened before the Shade grasped his wrist and pulled him out of the office. "You only live once, Lewis!"

He glared at Life as he was almost drug through the hospital corridors. "I hardly consider this worth living for."

he nodded to the receptionist as he pulled the psychiatrist out onto the street. He closed his eyes and breathed in the bright air around him before suddenly turning to inspect the Immortal's skin.

He leaned back out of Life's reach. "No, you may not know my secret."

"But the sunlight! And you're not burning?"

He stilled for a moment as he tried to place the reference, frowning in annoyance when he grasped the implication. "How amusing - I am dying of laughter." He pinched and twisted the skin on the Shade's wrist, pulling his hand away when Life instinctively released it to pull away from the pain.

"Not fair cheating."

He rolled his eyes with another sigh. "Should there be any doubt that the lack of a parentel influence upon children is detrimental I shal submit you and your brother as exhibits A and B respectively and never reclaim the evidence." He glanced up and down the street. "Where would you like to drag me today?"

"Well." He turned to the right, walking - or bouncing - backward to continue talking with the Immortal. "There is this food on Coney Island that -"

"You do realise you have brought me there before."

"and did you discover what is so terrific about them?"

He grimaced. "No. As I have repeated oft' enough before."

He frowned, turning to walk forward, directing the Immortal. "I haven't either...It's elusive."

"It's disgusting."

"Did you eat one?"

"Yes."

"Try it again! You only live one!"

"...your cover identity is one that will soon find himself upon Henry's table should he not cease provoking me."

"You take all my fun."

"Stop whining."

"You look more like my child than I yours."

He sighed, resisting the urge to close his eyes and strangle the Shade. "Hardly the same mistake could be made in mental maturity or capacity."

He lifted a hand gently to his chest. "You wound me!"

"Angels and ministers of grace defend me... Was there a reason you could not conscript Henry as your companion for the duration?"

"And miss your lovely company?"

"How tragic..."

"Indeed - kittens!" He abruptly turned to dart down a side alley.

"Li-Tigger!" He tried to keep his voice low, but it still echoed through the alley.

The Shade stilled immediately and turned to face him, scowling when he realised what he had answered to.

For a moment, Lewis just stood there, staring at Life in surprise. Slowly, he began to smile, and then laugh, having to hold onto the brick wall to stay upright as he shook with amusement.

Several minutes passed, and he could feel Life's steadying hands under his, could picture him shaking his head and trying to stifle his own smile. "Come on, Lewis - you wouldn't want to be your own patient, would you?"

* * *

 _AP: Life and Adam. The 'own patient' is so he won't get hysteria._ _11-21-2015_


End file.
